


Ruin Me Softly

by Svart_Jade



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Consent, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svart_Jade/pseuds/Svart_Jade
Summary: When Deputy Bisset forces her way into an abandoned cabin in an attempt to escape an early blizzard, she wasn't expecting to be joined by Jacob Seed. Especially a Jacob Seed in the start of his rut.





	Ruin Me Softly

Isabel Bisset refused to ever hide what she was. From the day she had presented as an omega, it had been kind words in nurses offices and boxes of chalky white pills pressed into her palms. To suppress her heats, to hide her scent.  _ Trust me, honey. You don’t want to grow up letting people know you’re an O.  _ It was illegal to discriminate based on designation but Society always found ways around rules, didn’t it?

‘I think you’re in the wrong room, Miss Bisset. This is woodwork. Home economics is down the hall.’ 

‘Really, a tattoo? What will your mate think about that? Come back in a month, when you’ve really thought it over.’

‘Thank you for applying, Miss. But we have other more suitable candidates. Would you like me to forward your resume to HR encase a secretary position opens up?’

The police academy hadn’t wanted her. They had provided a thousand and one excuses to deny her but she passed every test and perfected every score. A gun steady in her hands and a law book to know back to front. She wanted to protect but all they focused on was to serve.  _ Calming traumatized children and witnesses. Patting down omegas at crime scenes.  _ Be soft and sweet and leave the rest of the work to the real officers. 

Some days she doesn’t blame them. Not when she’s assigned to Hope County’s Sheriff Department and needs Deputy Hudson to follow her around repeating her orders just to get people to listen. When she can’t even hand out a ticket without Alphas sniffing in her air and asking what time she gets off. But there was another Omega there, she could smell Staci on those few days where his pills were wearing off and he had yet to get another box. And that made the burden easier to bear, on those days when he pressed another donut into her hands with a wink before stealing her mug of coffee because he was too lazy to make his own. 

But there was still that fierce joy in proving them wrong. Of running suspects down and breaking up bar fights. Of meeting every challenge with bared teeth and sharp elbows, because submission wasn’t in her nature and these fuckers sure as hell didn’t deserve it even if it was. So she swallowed her heat suppressants and took her birth control even though she wasn’t having sex and let the rest of her scent cut through the air like a battle standard. 

Whitehorse couldn’t leave Pratt behind when the orders came down to have Joseph Seed arrested, the perks of being the only Deputy in the region capable of flying the helicopter. But Isabel could read the hesitation before he nodded her to the helicopter, the need for more support overriding the urge to protect. Though she didn’t know if it was courage or foolishness that made Isabel only slightly regret that decision in the days that came. 

Shouldering open the door, gun clutched between frozen fingers, Isabel cursed how quickly the snow had blown across the mountains. When she had set off from the Lumber Mill, it had been chilly but not cold enough to pack gloves or a thicker jacket, instead leaving those behind to move faster. A decision she had regretted after the wind picked up and the clouds thickened. 

Teeth chattered, Isabel stumbled towards the stone fireplace, falling to her knees to inspect it’s condition. She could feel the wind hissing down to bite at her face and whoever had used it last had cleaned it out which meant all she needed to find was kindling. Shuffling to her feet and stamping them around to get the blood pumping, Isabel scanned the room for newspapers or old dishrags. For once, luck seemed to be on her side and an abandoned stack of papers laid strewn under the coffee table. 

Her fingers fumbled to clutch at them, so cold they didn’t want to bend. But it was this or lose them, so bend they must. Crumpling and thrusting the papers between the logs of wood in the fireplace, Isabel pawed through her bag for the pack of waterproof matches stuffed into the bottom. Tears of frustration clung to her cheeks, a snarl on her face as the match wouldn’t light strike after strike and she fucking refused to die like this before  _ finally,  _ the fire caught and the kindling roared to life. 

The heat licked at her face and hands, burning as the blood rushed back to the area. But her clothes were soaked from the snow falling in heaps outside and she couldn’t sit like this. Fumbling at her shoelaces, Isabel tugged her boots then her wet socks off, sighing as she stretched her feet towards the fire before getting to work on her clothes. Her jeans and jacket joined the wet pile to be dried out, leaving Isabel in just her panties and shirt as the wind howled outside. 

Shivering even as the fire warmed the air around her, Isabel dragged her clothes around so they could dry before pushing herself to her feet to investigate the rest of the cabin. What could pass for a kitchen was a lost cause, the cabinets already raided for food and the fridge standing empty. But she could melt snow from outside in a pan over the fire if she had to. The bedroom was of more interest though, despite the broken window letting the snow and wind sweep through to chill her bones. 

If she could block under the door, Isabel figured she could shift the mattress into the main room near the fire to stay warm until the storm passed. Path set, she crouched besides the rotted frame and gripped the worn fabric, giving a firm tug until it began to slowly shift under her hands. The frame creaked and moaned with her movements, reluctant to give up and while the wind picked up outside, it  _ almost _ covered the sound of the cabin’s door being forced open. 

Freezing in place and ears cocked, Isabel’s muscles tensed at how vulnerable she was. Her sidearm sat safely near her bag, and with the fire roaring and her clothes drying, it was obvious that someone was here. The only thing she had on her side was hitting whoever came in before they reached her. If she was lucky, it might even be another resistance member. 

Shifting on her heels and slinking towards the door, Isabel inhaled slowly through her nose, swallowing the scent of frost and pine before shoving the door open in one brutal movement, taking the shadow looming on the other side down below the knees. They hit the floor together with a sickening noise, rolling with bared teeth and sharp edges. A snarl ripped from her throat as a fist connected with her side, slamming her head forward to meet bone with an oh so satisfying noise. 

The answering growl made her hair stand straight, a primal instinct to flee or fight. Bucking up and twisting to get them  _ off _ , Isabel swore as a hand tangled in her brown curls, dragging her down and pinning her to the floor below a mountain of muscle. Hissing, soft hazel glared up into bright blue, taking in the ginger strands and burn marks scattered across tanned skin. Fury tumbled and twisted her words, threats and demands mixing and spilling through her teeth to meld into an incredulous “are you in  _ rut?! _ ”

Isabel had only had the displeasure of meeting Jacob Seed once, in the church where she had cuffed Joseph Seed’s hands at the Marshal’s orders and kick started this entire shit show. She had only caught a whiff of his scent then, traces of smoke and coffee lingering in the air around his brothers. But now it burned going down her throat, like bad whiskey taken by the shot. 

Seed seemed about as displeased as she was to see Isabel, snarling low in his throat before shoving himself off her, fingers hovering near his knife like he was debating whether or not he wanted to gut her yet. Though she would like to see him try, Isabel would shove that blade right between his ribs before he could yell ‘ _ Daddy!’ _ “Deputy. Shouldn’t you be at the Fang Centre right about now?”

Hazel eyes narrowed, dragging herself to her feet and glaring up like she wasn’t half naked, unarmed and a good foot shorted than Jacob mother fucking Seed. “Shouldn’t you be chasing wolves around your Veteran Centre right about now?” Though the thought of Jacob knowing that she had been heading towards the Fang Centre made Isabel’s skin itch, unsure of what she hated the idea of more - there being a spy in the resistance or Jacob having extremely good scouts. 

The Herald of the Mountains hummed and studied her with too bright eyes, from her crown of curls down past a shirt that probably hadn’t been washed since Dutch gave it to her, to bared tanned legs and feet shoulder width apart, ready to toss her back into the fight at a moment’s notice. “Relax, Deputy. My brother wants you alive, so I’m not going to kill you. Think of this as a truce til the storm passes.”

The walls rattled in challenge at Jacob’s words, the storm roaring as if to scream that it had no intention of dying anytime. An attitude Isabel would have agreed with if it wasn’t for the fact that it had her trapped in what was basically a one room cabin with a peggie alpha in rut. She was honestly surprised she couldn’t smell the aggression rolling off him yet. Perks of having helpless victims to terrorise, probably. 

Shrugging off his jacket and tossing it over the worn couch to dry besides her clothes, Jacob rolled and stretched his shoulders like he didn’t have a care in the world. His rifle sat sweetly besides her gun, both too far for Isabel to reach before he could catch her. “As for what I was doing in the storm, I was working off my rut, not like it’s any of your business. Couldn’t stay at the Centre, not with the whole thing smelling like Peaches.”

_ Peaches?  _ Why would the Veteran Centre smell like- oh fuck,  _ Staci.  _ In the days between when his pills faded and his next dose kicked in, Staci always smelled like peaches and cayenne pepper. A comforting scent that made Isabel was to bury her face in the crook of his neck and sleep there when he dropped by the station with a pot of his mama’s homemade Peach Whiskey Chili. 

Staci was the closest thing she had to a friend, a  _ nest mate,  _ and if Jacob put one fucking paw on him like he was something to be  _ used _ , Isabel was going to rip out his guts and feed ‘em to his fucking wolves. Her snarl ripped from her throat, raw and bloody, almost launching herself across the room to tear answers from Jacob’s flesh. “If you  _ touched _ him-!”    
  
Their chests bumped against each other, close enough to rend and rip as Jacob glared down at her, lip curled up to bare his own teeth in the face of her fury. “Please, Peaches’ precious virtue is safe from me. I’ve got no interest in taking what isn’t offered.”   
  
Each breath made her burn even brighter, drowning in a wave of smoke, whiskey and her own edged peppermint and rain. Muscles coiled to fight, lusting for blood, to rage against the mountain that he was and drag him down to her level. To meet the fire burning in her veins with the one coiling in his stomach, ready to set the night alight. “And if  _ I _ was offering?” 

The demand veiled as an offer slipped out without though, bit off and chewed. Her fingers  _ ached _ to sink into his flesh, to show that she was  _ not weak.  _ Not a fight she might win but Isabel would be damned if he didn’t remember her. And if fighting wasn’t an option, then she would fuck him into submission. There was only one mattress and the window in the bedroom was shattered. If she was going to be stuck in this tiny ass room with him until the storm passes, Isabel might as well make it easier for the both of them. 

Jacob almost recoiled at her words, eyes cold and sharp, looking for the trap in her words before surging forward, sniffing for weakness and to turn whatever game she was playing on its head and to his own rules. “You’ve ever taken an alpha in rut before, Deputy? Or thought of what you would tell your little friends when you come home smelling like me.” A hand struck out to tangle in her curls, tilting her head back to meet Jacob’s eyes and bare her throat in a mockery of vulnerability.

But Isabel Eloise Bisset had no interest in being vulnerable, not for him and not for anyone. Her lips curled up a sharp smile, eyes hazel and gleaming with challenge as she pushed herself up on her tippy toes to curl closer to his lips. “I’ve never taken  _ anyone _ before, Jacob. But I doubt you’re anything that impressive. So why don’t you let me worry about what I’m going to tell my friends and strip so we can get to business.”

Maybe getting mouthy wasn’t wise but it was fun, the way Jacob dragged her to closer to nip at her bared throat and cup the curve of her ass. Isabel could feel the slow rumble of laughter at her impatient whine, fingers reaching up to grasp at those broad shoulders. Her skin prickled at Jacob’s exhale, his fingers sliding up and around to splay over her thinly covered belly. “You on birth control? I ain’t interested in pupping you.”

_ Fuck.  _ That wasn’t something she expected to get hot over but Isabel’s gut clenched at the thought of her belly swelling and breasts dripping, all to support new life. Isabel swallowed roughly at the idea and filed it away for later, for when she was alone. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m on my pills.”

Jacob’s beard scratched at her neck as he nuzzled her, kissing and nipping as he went. His mouth lingered at the junction of her neck, pausing to nibble at the spot where a mating bite would go before pulling back reluctantly. “We’re gonna need lube then. Your slick ain’t gonna cover this. Go check the bathroom. I’ll move the mattress in here while you search.”

Nodding, veins throbbing with eagerness and a dab of shock, because holy shit, she’s going to fuck _ Jacob Seed,  _ Isabel scampered for the bathroom to check the cabinets for any bottles of lube. The drawers had already been raided for medication, but by some luck there was still a small tube of lube below the sink. 

Jacob had already wrestled the mattress into the main room by the time she returned, laying it out in front of the fire as he worked stripping himself of the clothes covering his flesh. His boots laid abandoned to the side, shirt off and revealing the layers of firm muscle from a lifetime of hard work. Stepping closer, Isabel shivered slightly despite the warm soaking through her skin, nipples pebbling at the hunger in Jacob’s eyes as he stared down at her. 

Tugging her closer, thumbs stroked at her hip bones, tugging gently at the elastic of her panties before fisting into her shirt and shoving it up to bunch beneath her breasts. Rough pads glided over her skin, tracing scars and stretch marks, soft satisfied noises over the stomach pudge that Isabel had yet to lose despite all the running for her life that she had done. 

Fuck, judging by the tent in Jacob’s pants, they weren’t gonna make it to the mattress if they didn’t speed it up. Stealing a kiss that was more bite than lips, Isabel shook Jacob’s hands off and began stripping off the rest of her clothes as quickly as possible, eager to return to learning each other’s bodies. 

Sliding her panties down her legs and kicking them off to the side, uncaring of where they landed, Isabel stretched with a pleased noise as she took in the expanse of Jacob’s naked skin. His cock was just as thick as she had felt early, jutting proudly and weeping slightly at the tip. Scars curled down his legs and around the curve of his torso, evidence of all the times life had tried to kill him and failed. All in all, the sight made her inner Omega purr with pleasure. 

A yelp slipped free as Isabel was rudely tugged forward, knees bouncing against the mattress as Jacob dragged her firmly into his lap, broad hands cradled her plush hips and massaging slow circles into the muscles of her back. His patience lay in tatters as his rut finally reached a peak, eager to sink into the warm willing omega in his grasp. Her thighs burned as they spread, stretched over Jacob’s muscular hips, hands curled around his shoulders for balance and breasts heaving oh so close to Jacob’s mouth. 

Never one to let an opportunity pass, Jacob’s mouth lunged forward to latch onto her nipple as his fingers worked on opening the lube. Finally touching cold plastic, Jacob withdrew with bottle in hand and popped the cap, dribbling lube onto a finger of his other hand. Isabel’s hips rose to provide access, a broad finger circling the soft hole hidden between soft folds before pushing in. 

Her fingers clutched hard enough to bruise as Isabel bucked back against the invading digit, cheeks blooming dusky pink as a whine was dragged from her throat in both pleasure and protest at the temperature of the lube. She wasn’t sure what she expected from a bottle in a snowstorm but  _ fucking hell.  _ But her discomfort seemed to amuse Jacob, lunging forward with a sharp smile for her open throat, kissing and marking across her collarbone as his finger worked its way in deeper, thicker than her own fingers she would use on lonely nights. 

Isabel could feel Jacob grow harder between her legs as she rocked against him, taking another finger into her greedy heat as his teeth worked on her neck. Each suck and pull dragged a broken noise from Isabel’s mouth, wordless encouragement for him to keep going and not stop. Taking her whines as all the permission he needed, Jacob slipped a third finger inside her, smirking against her skin at the wet, slick noises her body made. “There we go, such a good girl. Think you’re ready to take me now?”

Shuddering through a nod, Isabel rocked back with a hiss as Jacob’s fingers dragged out of her, shiny with slick and lube all the way down to his palm. Watching as he smeared the excess lube across his cock, Isabel shifted back and down, a groan tearing from her throat at the slow stretch of his cock fucking into her. Thanks to how diligently he had stretched her and how much lube had been used, there was no pain as Jacob slid home, hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise as he bucked up into her warm wet heat.

The pace he set was brutal, need coiling in her belly as Isabel bucked down in time with Jacob’s thrusts. Fingers leaving Jacob’s shoulders to toy with her nipples, squeezing and tugging as she rode the waves of pleasure he stirred. The heady scent of need and lust seeped into the air as Jacob’s thighs repeatedly slapped against the meat of her ass, drilling into the younger woman as she gasped and moaned, fingers leaving her breasts to clutch at anything she could hold onto as her world slowly dissolved into a blur of pleasure. 

Calculated strokes brushed against all of Isabel’s sweet and needy spots, sending the woman hurtling closer and closer to that needed edge as Jacob growled like the wolf he was beneath her. A hand shifted from a hip to weave into Isabel’s curls tugging her head back to allow teeth to sink into that pale expanse of neck, leaving his mark for everyone to see. 

Thigh muscles clenched around his waist as Isabel’s body jerked, forced her neck against his teeth as a moan ripped from her throat. Her eyes rolled back into her head as muscles turned to jelly, liquid pleasure curling around through her belly to flood her veins. Her pussy clenched and rippled around Jacob's cock, milking him for all she was worth, her whole body trembling with the force of her orgasm. Her body molded around him, holding Jacob close as Isabel squirmed, so sensitive as she came down from her peak, breasts heaving with the force of her gasps, and reluctant to let go.

Jacob wasn’t any better, following her over the edge with a few more thrusts and a snarl. Her entrance burned at the stretch of his knot forcing her open, pulled taut as she tried to wiggle away with a whine. But his arms held her tight, working inside her with the strength of his hips until he was locked deep inside her body with a groan. 

Muscles trembling, Isabel slumped forward against Jacob’s chest, basking in the warmth of his body heat and the fire crackling in the fireplace. Clumsy fingers swiped at her neck, groaning at the droplets of blood that stained her fingers. “You asshole. You did that on purpose.” They weren’t mated, it took a lot more effort and shared cycles to seal that bond. But it would be a bitch and a half to explain later. 

Jacob’s snicker vibrated through their bodies, adjusting her slightly so they could relax backwards while they waited for his knot to go down. “Not bad for a first time, huh?” Petting over her flank, Jacob hummed before giving it a quick squeeze. “We should do this again when your heat comes around.” 

Snorting, Isabel yawned and closed her eyes, ready to take a nap and sleep this off until the storm passed. “Don’t hold your breath, Seed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me here @edens-gay.tumblr.com


End file.
